<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pawn in Your Game by defessissima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144645">Pawn in Your Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defessissima/pseuds/defessissima'>defessissima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unseen days at Garreg Mach Monestary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>C-Support (Fire Emblem), Canon Compliant, Garreg Mach Officers' Academy (Fire Emblem), Gen, Golden Deer Sylvain Jose Gautier, chess but make it therapy, garreg mach chess club, maybe? - Freeform, sylvain actually being smart is an aestetic, sylvain talks to almost of of the golden deer house for basicly no reason, this is what i think their c support would have been</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defessissima/pseuds/defessissima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude's searching for a new chess partner, and himself... just kidding. Claude and Sylvain have a weirdly tense chess match in a fight over who's more emotionally constipated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is apart of the series: Unseen Days at Garreg Mach Monastery, a collection of one shots and (mostly gay) interactions that could have totally happened if the game's writers weren't cowards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unseen days at Garreg Mach Monestary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pawn in Your Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvain leaned on the doorway outside the Blue Lions classroom. Smiling his signature smile, his eyes sparkled with interest at the most recent object of his affection. “Elena, I have to admit, meeting you here feels like fate, doesn’t it? Maybe we should get to know each other better over dinner, see where destiny takes us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile flitted across her rose-stained lips. “Hmmm, sounds nice.” She traced her fingers down the buttons on his shirt, drawing him closer. “Maybe destiny will take us farther than just dinner</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” Elena purred into his ear.  Her eyes shifted to something behind Sylvain and her pupils dilated, she pushed away from him slightly, and a hint of disappointment darkened his eyes as he turned around to see what he was competing with, who he saw made him groan inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude Von Riegan, The Golden Deer’s golden boy. Sauntering over with a cocky kind of air and an amused expression, he noticed he’d been spotted and waved. “Mind if I cut in?” the house leader beamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl took a step back from Sylvain and curtsied. “Not at all, your Grace.” Sylvain felt his face fall. She was just using him like the rest, ready to throw him aside the second someone with more power came by. Claude’s hand suddenly clapped between his shoulder blades and broke him out of his reverie, apparently reminding both parties he was still there, Elena gave Sylvain a half apologetic smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I just need to borrow him for a bit,” Claude said with a wink. “I’ll try not to keep him that long.” Claude nudged Sylvain away from the confused woman and toward the empty bright yellow classroom next door. Sylvain was confused, He had no idea what he did to warrant Claude’s sudden attention. What could possibly want? He stood awkwardly by one of the tables and Claude went to retrieve something from under a desk. “Sorry for interrupting, but I figured better me than Seteth</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain crossed his arms. “Do you need something from me, your Grace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude's eyes widened at the sudden formalities for a fraction of a second before being replaced by a dangerous glint. “I heard you liked board games and I’ve been looking for a new chess partner.” He lifted up a wooden box from where he was searching. “Hilda’s not really one for games that take longer than five minuets, and I don’t think Lorenz’s dignity could suffer another defeat.” He sat down at an empty table and unfolded a well worn board. “You want in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile,” Sylvain admitted, settling himself at the table across from Claude, curiosity getting the better of him. “So you just want someone to play against you?” he asked. Claude had never really spoken to him before, and Sylvain hadn’t made much of an effort either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude smirked. “Is there something wrong with wanting a little conversation and companionship?” He asked, innocently enough as he brought out the pieces. “Black or white?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter to me.” Sylvain responded. Claude shrugged and started placing dark stained pieces on the board. Sylvain mirrored the movements setting up his own side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain made the first move pushing his pawn to the middle of the board,  “Why chose me, a relative stranger, instead of someone from your own house?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see that’s the thing, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a relative stranger to many of the people in my own house,” Claude observed as he contemplated the board before mirroring the move with his own pawn. “From what I’ve heard, you’re actually quite friendly with a lot of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you even trying to beat around the bush?” Sylvain questioned, shooting Claude an inquisitive look. He moved his knight next, leaving it diagonal to his pawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude plastered on a placating smile. “I just want to know what your intentions are with my dear deer,” he replied, moving his knight as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to seduce your house. If that’s what you’re insinuating.” Sylvain pushed his bishop forward.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude chuckled. “I’m not insinuating anything. I don’t think you’re trying to seduce them; if anything you’ve been oddly fraternal with them, like an older brother or a weirdly-young uncle.” Claude moved his </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know,” Sylvain tsked. “I’m not really an expert in how brothers are supposed to act.” Sylvain tapped down another pawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude saw the emotions written across his face, the hurt there was so visible. It wasn’t like the subtle way Lorenz would purse his lips or how Claude himself had learned to smile. It was almost refreshing to see someone who wore their experiences so clearly on their sleeve; at least now he knew not to press the issue further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s the thing,” Claude recovered. “You’re actually really nice to them except for Lorenz, and he deserves it half the time. I’ve even heard Leonie defend your character. The way I see it, either you’re interested in joining the Golden Deer yourself</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>in which case I should get to know you more</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>or you’re trying to steal away some of my best people to the Blue Lions</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>in which case I should stop you</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>either way, I thought I'd look into it.” </span>
  <span>Claude’s knight took Sylvain’s pawn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation Sylvain moved his bishop to take Claude’s knight. </span>
  <span>“I understand where you’re coming from,” Sylvain nodded amicably. “You’re only looking out for your own, and I can respect that. But I’m just a friendly guy. I like talking to people, and believe it or not, people like talking to me.” The ease of his smile was wavering. He hated conversations like these, the not so subtle threats and implications from some over protective-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I believe it.”Claude smirked. “Word travels fast, and we’re a tight knit group in Golden Deer, though not as tight knit as others</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>He moved another pawn forward</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to gossip about Kingdom drama, I’m not stupid.”</span>
  <span> Sylvain pushed his gambit forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t asking you to.” Claude seemed taken aback. “Why do all the Blue Lions assume the worst of me? First Ingrid, now you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain squared his shoulders, the fake smiles and the seemingly practiced nonchalance of the future Alliance leader grated on his nerves, reminding him of all the people back home who kissed up to him purely because of his status. “We’re pretty blunt in Faerghus. We don’t really appreciate people talking around in circles instead of getting to the point.” There was a lull in the conversation, and they each made their </span>
  <span>next few moves in silence,</span>
  <span> Sylvain occasionally catching Claude’s eyes as if he was trying to find the right time to say something. The silence of the classroom only interrupted by the occasional chatter of students passing by or the barking of one of the stray dogs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Claude finally spoke it was tentative, like he wasn’t used to being so forthcoming. “Ingrid told me I reminded her of you. Between that and the way our classmates talk about you, I wanted to see what the fuss was all about.” he shrugged, not meeting Sylvain’s eyes. </span>
  <span>He pulled back his rook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain blinked. “That’s it? I thought you were winding up to threaten me to stay away from your house.</span>
  <span>” Sylvain stared at the board trying to plan his next move, he moved his queen against Claude’s bishop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I do that? From what I’ve heard, you got Hilda to do her own chores for a whole week and you made Leonie blush</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> blush. You’re a good influence on them and they seem to like you, Lorenz excluded again.” </span>
  <span>Claude moved his pawn away from Sylvains rook</span>
  <span>. chess “And even if you did anything</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>let’s say, less than savory</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>to anyone, Hilda’s the one you gotta look out for and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> scarier than me. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Slyvain paused. “No one’s ever called me a good anything, let alone a good influence, normally people just assume the worst of me, call me trash and move on.” he leaned his arms on the worn wood table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude let go a long suffering sigh “I know how that feels.” He didn’t elaborate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why my dear friend Ingrid says we’re alike?” Sylvain chuckled to himself, leaning his head on his hands and</span>
  <span> moving his rook to capture a pawn.</span>
  <span> “Are we both endless messes she has to clean up after?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, not in so many words, but yeah. Basically the gist was you annoy her and I’m enough like you that she takes it out on me.” </span>
  <span>Claude moved to cover his king with a knight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So she didn’t say we were both charismatic, charming, decent at board games</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flattery doesn't work on me, Gautier.” Claude moved his piece again “Although she did say that I treat women better than you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain bristled at the remark</span>
  <span> “I think I’m more honest with women than any of your fake smiles and friendly demeanor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Claude had the audacity to smirk at Sylvain. “You don’t like the way I smile?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that you can judge a lot based on a person's smile, like if they're fake or sincere, if they're happy or hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that's what Marianne was talking about,” Claude mused. “Just the other day I caught Marianne staring in the mirror saying ‘cheese.’ She told me, ‘Sylvain said that smiling can make you feel stronger.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain held back a laugh as Claude finished his horrible impression of the poor girl’s voice. “I’m surprised she told you that. I’m glad to hear she’s still practicing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that she opened up to you so quickly. She's still so skittish around me, I’m starting to think that running away from me is a part of her training regiment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because she actually knows what to expect when she talks to me,” Sylvain shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude furrowed his eyebrows and moved his pawn dangerously close to Sylvains queen cornering the piece between the pawn and his knight. </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when I talk to people they at least know that I’m a flirt, and if I prove them right or wrong at least they know going into a conversation that I'm not that serious and they can tell me to screw off whenever. I don’t have any hidden agendas or secret schemes.” </span>
  <span>Sylvain moved his rook against Claude’s pawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whereas with you no one really knows anything about you, and you seem to like it that way. So it’s kinda selfish of you to think people are going to open up to you when you don’t open up to them. They don’t know what they're getting into, or if you might hold what they tell you against them in the future. To you, people are just like pieces on the chessboard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude felt like he’d been slapped in the face, but unlike Sylvain he knew how to hide it. His fingers fiddled with the pawn in his hand. “I think that’s a little harsh. I don’t see them as game pieces, they're my allies, and I’d like them to be my friends.” Tentatively he placed the pawn down in front of his rook on the board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't intend it as an insult. It's just</span>
  <span>—y</span>
  <span>ou’re the heir to the Leicester Dukedom, it makes sense for you to be ambitious, and people get skittish around ambitious people.”</span>
  <span> Sylvain moved his knight to Claude’s king. “Check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean that I treat people like game pieces.” Claude’s mumbled voice bordered on accusatory and hurt. Sylvain couldn’t tell if Claude had actually taken his words personally. Claude moved his king out of harm's way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither does Dimitri, but you don't hear anyone in Blue Lions calling him anything other than ‘your Highness." Sylvain saw the tenseness that lingered in Claude’s form, never truly relaxing. Sylvain inwardly groaned, he was just as likely to put his foot in his mouth as Felix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look at it this way, I’m sure your friends trust you all the same, but above themselves they have to trust you as a leader, which means they have to trust that you’ll do whatever’s best for the Alliance, even if it’s against their own interests. That kind of power makes it harder to build relationships. Take me, for example: sure, I’m not next in line to rule a country or anything, but there’s always someone looking to use me for my money or my crest. Difference is I just have one little patch of Kingdom to worry about, whereas you have to worry about the entire Alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude’s serious expression melted away back to his usual smile. </span>
  <span>He moved his knight, taking Sylvains rook.</span>
  <span>“You’re awfully shrewd for someone who likes to play dumb..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain gave Claude a small smile in return and moved his queen forward. </span>
  <span>“I’d be a fool not to be at least slightly skeptical of people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Ingrid was right about one thing, We’re both smarter than we look.” </span>
  <span>Claude moved his rook. </span>
  <span>“Check.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” </span>
  <span>Sylvain smiled and took Claude’s king</span>
  <span> “Checkmate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude’s eyes hovered over the board, sputtering for words. “How did you do that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t kiss and tell.” Sylvain leaned back in his chair; it was his turn to wear a shit-eating grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude chuckles to himself before finally bringing his eyes back to Sylvain and extending his hand for Sylvain to shake it. "So, were you interested in joining the Golden Deer?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well see,” Sylvain smiled grasping Claude’s hand. “But if you ever want a rematch, you know where to look.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I've never played chess before?</p>
<p>Check out my other fics, Always on the Outside for more Claude, and Linhardt and the Chaotic Bisexual Club for more chaotic bisexuals.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>